He Was a Girl
by bakpaolumut
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UPDATED] Beritahu siapa lagi yang membuatmu jatuh cinta! Biar kubunuh dia!"／／ "...aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan manusia-manusia homo itu menyentuhmu lagi!" CANON, Kagami x fem!Kuroko
1. Belum apa-apa

Angin dingin yang tiba-tiba berhembus datang bersamaan dengan sebuah bus biru yang sejak tadi ditunggu Kuroko Tetsuna. Gadis itu mendesah dan mengusap belakang lehernya.

"_Padahal sudah musim semi, tapi udaranya masih saja dingin,"_ pikirnya.

Bus itu berhenti di depan halte tempat ia dan belasan orang lainnya menunggu, pintu otomatisnya terbuka lebar. Kuroko menghela nafas berat sebelum ikut bergabung dalam jejalan orang yang berebut masuk kedalam kendaraan besi itu. Orang-orang yang menunggu di halte sudah habis, pintu otomatis tertutup. Sang supir berkata "Saatnya melaju!" dengan semangat. Sementara kuroko masih sibuk mencari tempat duduk favoritnya di tengah-tengah sesaknya penumpang bus itu, berjalan berdesakan dengan orang lain sambil terus berucap "Sumimasen".

* * *

**_~He was a girl~_**

_Kuroko no basket fanfiction by:_

_**Bakpao Lumut**_

_**Chapter 1: **__Belum apa-apa_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_**Genre:**__ Romance, Drama, Slice of Life_

_**Pairing:**__ Kagami x femKuroko_

_**Warning:**__ OOC, Typo's_

_**ENJOY…!**_

**Chapter 1: Belum apa-apa.**

* * *

.

"_Huhh… sudah ada yang duduk disana,"_ batin Kuroko, kecewa.

Ia memandang sebal pada seorang pemuda yang menduduki kursi favoritnya di bus itu. Dengan tubuh tinggi-besar, wajah sangar ditambah penampilannya yang acak-acakan begitu, sangat mirip preman, tentu kuroko kesal melihat orang seperti itu. Bahkan ia kesal karena bisa kalah darinya.

Kuroko menghela nafas berat. Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur panjang. Tak heran jika semua orang ingin datang pagi-pagi. Tapi berdiri di bus seperti ini benar-benar hal baru baginya. Sebelum bus menambah kecepatan lajunya, Kuroko segera meraih pegangan di atas kepalanya.

"A-Ano…" seseorang berujar di belakangnya.

Kuroko pun menoleh.

Dan mendapati seorang pemuda dengan wajah tampan dan rambut hitam yang menutupi hampir setengah bagian wajahnya. Kuroko mengenali seragam yang dipakai anak itu adalah seragam sekolah elit terkenal, Yosen. Pemuda itu memandang Kuroko bingung saat melihat orang yang dipanggilnya malah bengong memandangi dirinya.

"Ano…"

"Ah, i-iya? Ada apa?" pekik Kuroko begitu sadar dari lamunannya.

Tapi pemuda dengan surai hitam tadi malah menunjuk bagian bawahnya dengan wajah datar. Refleks, ia melihat roknya dan…

"Huuaaaa!" Kuroko memekik cukup keras dan sukses membuat seluruh penumpang menoleh kearahnya. "Ah… maaf, bukan apa-apa."

"_Sialan! Sejak kapan ini?! Kenapa aku sampai tidak sadar?! Dan kenapa harus anak dari Yosen itu yang menyadarinya duluan?!" _Kuroko merasakan kakinya yang semakin lemas dan wajahnya yang terasa panas seperti akan pingsan. Sementara tangannya sibuk merapikan roknya yang tersibak tinggi sampai celana dalam bergarisnya kelihatan. Ah, rasanya ia mau mati saja. Mati sekarang juga!

"_Seragam perempuan sangat menyebalkan! Sudah kuduga, harusnya aku pakai baju olahraga saja!" _batinnya kesal. Serius, sekarang ia tak mau anak dari Yosen tadi melihatnya. Maka sedikit demi sedikit ia maju beberapa langkah ke depan. Ini bukanlah hal yang mudah, karna saat ini bus sedang penuh sesak.

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah sakit. Dari sudut matanya, Kuroko bisa melihat seorang ibu hamil naik ke bus dan berdiri di sebelah Kuroko sambil memegangi perutnya yang besar. Ia tahu betul seharusnya ia tak membiarkan seorang wanita hamil berdiri di bus, tapi ia sendiri juga tidak dapat kursi.

"Krooookk~"

Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara aneh yang baru saja didengarnya, dia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri―ternyata asalnya adalah pemuda tinggi-besar menyebalkan yang menduduki kursi favoritnya. Dilihat dari seragamnya, anak itu memang satu sekolah dengannya, tapi Kuroko tak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin ia siswa tahun ajaran baru. Lagi pula teman-teman seangkatannya tak pernah ada yang ketiduran di bus saat berangkat sekolah sepertinya. Bahkan _mengorok_ besar seperti itu.

Dia sedikit brdecak kesal, entah karena seorang pemuda bertampang preman menduduki kursi favoritnya atau karna suara―sekali lagi―suara _ngorok_nya yang tidak sopan yang didengarnya.

Bermaksud membangunkan pemuda itu agar memberikan tempat duduk kepada ibu hamil di sampingnya, ia mencolek bahu pemuda itu beberapa kali sambil menahan dongkol di dadanya.

"Sumimasen, bisakah kau memberikan kursimu untuk ibu ini?" Kuroko mencolek-colek bahu pemuda tersebut.

"Heh! Urusai!" ujar pemuda itu dengan matanya yang masih terpejam, dengan kasar menyingkirkan lengan mungil kuroko dari bahunya dengan tangan besarnya. Tidak mau diganggu sepertinya.

Apalagi ini? Berawal dari angin dingin, berdiri di bus, celana dalam yang kelihatan, sampai junior kurang ajar. Hari ini benar-benar hari tersial yang pernah ia alami. Kuroko mulai berusaha membangunkan pemuda itu dengan emosinya yang meluap. Namun hanya dibalas decakan kesal pemuda itu. Rasanya ia ingin menampar orang ini. Walau tertidur, wajahnya tetap sangar dan menyebalkan seperti preman kampus.

"Kau tidak perlu membangunkan Taiga. Aku tahu niat baikmu, aku sudah memberikan kursiku pada ibu itu, kok." Kuroko menoleh perlahan ke sumber suara dari belakangnya. Ternyata anak dari Yosen tadi. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

Kuroko pun melihat kursi di belakang tempat duduk pemuda yang hendak ia bangunkan. Disana, ia melihat ibu hamil yang tadi duduk sambil mengelus perut buncitnya dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia pun membalas senyuman wanita itu.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakangnya, ke arah anak Yosen tadi. Dengan sedikit mendongak, karna pemuda itu jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih dengan gugup. Ia merasakan sebuah cairan hangat memenuhi setiap ruang di kulit wajahnya.

"Te-Terima kasih," ujarnya.

"Tidak usah sungkan," pemuda itu tersenyum lembut pada Kuroko.

Pemuda ini terlihat baik dan lembut. Berbeda dengan si preman tukang tidur yang dengan tidak sopannya mengganggu ketertiban umum dengan suara dengkurannya yang seperti kudanil. Pikir Kuroko sambil menatap sinis pada pemuda yang sedang tidur tadi.

"_Orang itu, tidurnya saja seperti kudanil, bagaimana kalau bangun? Padahal, sepertinya mereka berdua kenal cukup akrab… siapa tadi namanya? Taiga?"_ batin Kuroko, penasaran.

* * *

Kelopak bunga sakura satu persatu berjatuhan dengan lembut, tertiup angin yang membuatnya melayang-layang diudara. Musim semi. Ya sekarang musim semi, siswa-siswi dengan seragam SMA Seirin terlihat berlalu lalang sambil bercengkrama dengan teman-temannya sepanjang jalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Klub Rugby! Ayo gabung ke klub rugby!"

"Ayo gabung ke klub sastra!"

"Disini ada klub musik ringan, ayo gabung dengan kami!"

"Ekspresikan kreativitas kalian diatas kanvas, ayo! Kalian bisa melukis sepuasnya di klub seni!_ Express yourself here!_"

Suara bising ini, selalu terjadi di setiap tahun ajaran baru. Yang artinya ada murid baru. Para anggota-anggota klub pun berusaha merekrut anggota anak kelas satu. Mereka berteriak mempromosikan klub mereka sendiri, menyebarkan selebaran pada anak kelas satu. Ya, tidak heran. Sekolah ini baru bediri dua tahun yang lalu. Tak ada salahnya juga kan?

'bugh'

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa baru berbadan tinggi besar dengan rambut merah bernama Kagami Taiga jatuh tersungkur di dekat pembatas jalan. Entah apa yang membuatnya terjatuh seperti itu. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terjatuh.

_"Cih, apa aku menabrak sesuatu?" _batinnya ngeri.

"Ah... ittai," terdengar suara kecil didekatnya, ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara dengan perlahan-

"HUAAH! Siapa kau!" Dia merangkak mundur dengan ekspresi kagetnya sambil menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak sopan memang, menunjuk seseorang yang baru kau temui- ditambah lagi orang itu baru saja kau tabrak, apalagi sambil berteriak..

"A—ah," Seseorang yang sepertinya menabraknya atau lebih tepatnya ia tabrak terduduk membelakanginya, siswa itu tampak memegang lututnya yang sepertinya terluka. Celana olahraga yang ia kenakan pun terlihat sedikit sobek di bagian lutut sebelah kiri.

"Eh?" Kagami segera berdiri. Kagami baik-baik saja sepertinya, tanpa luka sedikitpun. Berniat menolong orang yang ia tabrak, dia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju siswa tersebut.

"Kau tak apa?" dengan acuh ia mengulurkan tangannya, rela tak rela. Dengan perlahan, sebuah tangan kecil meraih tangan besarnya. Tangan yang kecil untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki, batinnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah siswa tersebut karena siswa tersebut memakai jaket dengan tutup kepala.

"Ka— ka.." Siswa itu menunjuk wajah Kagami, jelas sekali ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Yang ditunjuk pun hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Kenapa?" Kagami bertanya heran.

"Tidak, sumimasen. Aku pergi dulu." Siswa itu membungkukkan badan kemudian berlalu dengan cepatnya—lebih tepatnya tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa Kagami sadari, dan tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

"E- eh? Apa-apaan barusan?" dia menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal, pertanda bingung.

Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing, lagi pula ada hal penting lainnya yang harus segera dikerjakannya.

Kembali ke tujuannya yang sebelumnya, ia segera berjalan mencari klub basket. Yup, dia ingin bergabung dengan klub basket. Entah karena apa, sedari tadi ia tidak bisa menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan klub basket. Diapun melihat kembali secarik kertas mungil yang tadi sempat dibagikan para pengurus OSIS di tangannya. Meneliti gambar di kertas itu dengan seksama sambil memicingkan mata.

_"Tunggu dulu… ini…"_ batinnya bingung. Rasanya kenapa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan isi kertas itu?

Sebenarnya kertas itu hanyalah denah stand semua ekstrakulikuler yang mengikuti demo ini. Bentuk gambarnya pun sederhana―hanya terdiri dari beberapa persegi panjang dan nama-nama klub―tapi yang aneh adalah, ia tak bisa membaca tulisan disana sama sekali. Ia heran, padahal ia yakin sudah menguasai hiragana, katakana dan beberapa huruf kanji. Tapi kenapa?

Kagami pun mencoba memutar-mutar kertas mungil itu, mencoba membacanya dari berbagai sisi. Dan ternyata, selama ini ia terbalik membaca denahnya. Oh bagus, padahal ia sudah bergantung pada denah ini untuk mencari klub basket. Setelah lelah bekeliling dari ujung ke ujung di tengah keramaian, ia baru menyadari kalau stand klub basket ternyata yang ada di sebelahnya selama ini. Di tempat paling pojok seperti ini?

* * *

"Oi Hyuuga, kemana Kuroko? Kenapa dia lama sekali?" seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek tampak duduk sembari memasang wajah jengkel, tangannya tampak meremas-remas kertas yang dipegangnya. Disampingnya, seorang siswa berkacamata sedang bersedekap dan memasang wajah serius, dia melemparkan tatapan tajam kepada semua anak-anak kelas satu yang baru datang. Yang pastinya, sukses membuat mereka semua yang lewat di depannya ketakutan. Tapi kemudian ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Hey! Jangan formulir kita lagi Riko! Kau tidak tau biaya yang harus dikeluarkan untuk mencetak semua ini?!" Hyuuga mengamankan setumpuk kertas yang nampaknya formulir klub itu di bawah meja. Setelah itu, ia berdiri dan sekali lagi membenarkan tulisan klub basket yang tampak miring di depan meja stand.

"Ano, Riko-san. Jika kau mencariku, aku sudah ada disini sejak tadi." Riko hampir menyemburkan air yang ada dimulutnya kalau ia tidak segera menelan air tersebut. Dan akibatnya ia terbatuk-batuk.. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja, dihadapannya muncul orang yang ia cari daritadi. Hyuuga pun demikian, dia hampir loncat dari kursinya tempat ia duduk.

"Astaga Kuroko! Bisakah kau berhenti muncul dengan cara seperti itu!?" Hyuuga kembali ke posisi semula, didahinya muncul perempatan kecil tanda ia kesal.

"Ah, sumimasen... aku terjatuh. Lihat," Kuroko mundur satu langkah dan menunjuk celananya yang sedikit sobek.

"Ya ampun Kuroko kau tak apa kan? Dan... bisakah kau berhenti memakai itu?" Riko menunjuk tudung jaket yang Kuroko kenakan. Mengerti, Kuroko segera melepaskan penutup kepalanya, menampakkan rambut berwarna _baby blue_ sebahu yang ia gerai.

"Ah, ini kertas-kertasnya." Kuroko melangkah maju, mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dari balik jaketnya dan meletakkanya di atas meja. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan ikat rambut dari saku jaketnya dan mengikat tinggi rambutnya.

"Terimakasih Kuroko." Hyuuga mengambil selembar kertas yang tadi Kuroko letakkan. "Hm, seperti yang diduga." Dia membaca sekilas lalu membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Mana? Coba kulihat?" Riko mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyuuga. Hyuuga memperlihatkan kertasnya pada Riko.

"HAH! SUDAH KUDUGA LETAK STAND KLUB KITA TERLALU TERPENCIL. DAN HEY, KUROKO. SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMAKAI WIG ITU LAGI." Riko berteriak tepat di samping Hyuuga, yang hampir membuat gendang telinga Hyuuga rusak.

"Aku lebih percaya diri memakai wig." Sahut Kuroko sambil memakai tudung jaketnya lagi.

Stand Klub basket mereka ternyata berada tepat di bawah pagar pembatas sekolah, lokasi yang tidak strategis— tidak, bahkan lokasi yang sangat buruk. Mana ada orang yang langsung menoleh ke belakang setelah masuk kegerbang sekolah, demi mencari stand misterius yang tersembunyi di dalam bayangan gelapanya pepohonan dan tembok sekolah. Ya, salahkan dirimu sendiri Riko. Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Kuroko yang datang untuk mewakili klub basket. Setiap kali Kuroko mengangkat tangan untuk meminta tempat, selalu saja diabaikan— lebih tepatnya tidak disadari sekalipun oleh panitian, kalau saja Kuroko tidak berbicara, maka mereka tidak akan mendapatkan tempat. Alhasil mereka mendapat tempat sisa. Dan Riko pun tidak bisa protes kepada siapapun.

* * *

"HUAAAH…. Apa benar ini klub basket?" tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang siswa yang berpenampilan seperti preman dan langsung duduk di kursi di hadapan Riko dengan kasar sambil menggebrak meja stand, membuat papan nama stand mereka agak miring.

Cewek berambut coklat itu tertegun._ "Astaga, apa benar dia anak kelas satu? Dia tidak terlihat seperti murid kelas satu biasanya," _ batin Riko, dia menatap orang didepannya dengan penuh selidik. Begitupun dengan Hyuuga disampingnya yang malah memasang tampang bodoh dengan mulut menganga.

"Oi, apa benar ini klub basket? Aku ingin bergabung, mana formulirnya?" merasa diamati, Kagami pun merasa risih dan membuka pembicaraan sekali lagi.

"Ah! Maaf ,maaf. Oi Hyuuga, mana formulir dan pulpennya?" perkataan Riko membuyarkan lamunan Hyuuga. Dengan rusuhnya ia mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen lalu memberikannya pada orang dihadapannya ini.

"Oi, mana pulpennya?" dia menatap Hyuuga sambil menunjuk pada kertasnya.

"Aku sudah memberikannya padamu, setidaknya berbicaralah dengan sedikit sopan pada senpaimu," balas Hyuuga dengan sewotnya. Sungguh, anak zaman sekarang….

"Tapi tidak ada disini. Bagaimana bisa aku menulis tanpa pulpen?" balasnya tidak kalah sewot sambil menunjuk meja.

"Hey hey, sudahlah. Ini, pakai punyaku," Riko melemparkan pulpen berwarna hitam pada Kagami yang langsung mengangkapnya dengan satu tangan.

"Ah, terimakasih," ucapnya. Kemudian beralih pada kertasnya, namun ia malah tak mendapati benda itu lagi. Kertasnya menghilang dengan misterius. "Oi, jangan bercanda. Sekarang mana formulirnya?" ujarnya agak kesal pada dua orang di hadapannya.

Riko memijat keningnya kesal. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi saat ini. Tapi hal seperti ini juga sangat jarang terjadi, dan kalaupun terjadi, pasti 'dia' punya maksud tertentu. Ahh… tapi sudah cukup! Sekarang klub basket sedang sangat membutuhkan anggota, tak mungkin menolak walau hanya satu orang pun.

"Ayolah Kuroko… berhentilah bermain-main," mengetahui siapa pelaku dari keisengan ini, Riko menyelidik ke belakang punggung siswa baru itu dan mendapati tubuh mungil dibelakangnya yang dengan santainya berdiri menghadap punggung orang yang lebih besar darinya.

"Hah, siapa? Kuroko?" ucap siswa baru itu dengan tampang kebingungan.

"Lihat belakangmu," sahut Hyuuga dengan nada malas.

Siswa tersebut kemudian membalikan badannya, melihat sekitar dan mengangkat bahunya bingung.

"Siapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Lihat sekali lagi. Perhatikan baik-baik," jawab Riko malas.

Kemudian ia membalikkan badan sekali lagi dengan perlahan.

"Doumo," tiba-tiba terdengar suara kecil didekat mereka

"U-UWAAAAAHHH! SEJAK KAPAN?" pekik Kagami kaget dan mundur dua langkah kebelakang, lalu menabrak meja stand klub basket hingga terdorong. Sehingga pinggiran meja nista itu menindih perut Hyuuga yang sedang duduk di belakangnya. Alhasil, Hyuuga pun mati di tempat. Ya, mati. Coret. Maksudnya jatuh terjungkal dengan naas.

Sambil menahan sakit, Hyuuga bangkit, meludah dan duduk kembali di kursinya dengan wajah datar. Berusaha membuat _image_ 'senpai yang kuat' di depan calon anggota baru. Lalu ia membetulkan kacamata sambil melirik Riko.

"Ohh…" ucap Kagami datar.

"Jangan sok kuat, dasar bodoh!" cibir Riko. Hyuuga sweat drop di mejanya.

"Hm… ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau?" Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada orang yang sudah membuatnya kaget tadi. Seorang laki-laki yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya. Bahkan diapun harus sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajahnya.

Merasa diperhatikan, laki-laki pendek tadi balas menatap Kagami sinis. "Apa?" ujarnya.

"A-Ah… tidak, tapi sepertinya―"

"Gomen, aku akan segera pergi," ucapnya memotong kata-kata Kagami. "Riko, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ini pulpennya." Setelah itu ia berjalan melewati Kagami dan memberika pulpen yang tadi ia sembunyikan pada Riko. Lalu, tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak.

"_Aku seperti pernah melihatnya… siapa tadi namanya? Kuroko?"_ batin Kagami penasaran. Tapi ia segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda―mengisi formulir pendaftaran klub.

"Kagami Taiga… oh, nama yang bagus…" batin Kuroko saat membaca nama anak yang mengesalkan ini. Sebenarnya ia belum pergi sekarang. Ia hanya berpindah tempat ke belakang Riko.

* * *

Malamnya, walau waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9, tapi beberapa lampu di gymnasium SMA Seirin masih menyala, tanda masih adanya kehidupan di tempat itu. Dan benar saja, walau semua anggota klub basket sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu, masih ada dua orang yang tinggal untuk membereskan tempat itu. Sang pelatih, Aida Riko dan manajer tim, Kuroko Tetsuna.

Setelah lelah menyapu gym yang super luas itu, mereka berdua beristirahat di ruang loker sambil membaca beberapa formulir anggota baru.

"Kagami.. Taiga.." gumam Kuroko pelan sambil membaca salah satu formulir anggota baru.

"Oh, itukan anak yang kau kerjai tadi. Memang ada apa dengannya?" Riko yang mendengar gumaman Kuroko pun segera merangkak mendekatkan dirinya pada Kuroko yang sedang duduk di lantai. Ia merebut formulir di tangan kuroko dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala, lalu membacanya keras-keras. "… alasan bergabung dengan klub basket: Untuk mengalahkan musuh yang kuat dan karna aku mencintai basket… Hm… alasan yang bagus bukan, Kuroko?" ucap Riko riang.

"Ya…"

"Sepertinya dia sedikit sama sepertimu. Apa kau naksir padanya?" ucap Riko dengan nada bercanda. Sementara Kuroko langsung memasang death glare ke arahnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Lihat disini…" Kuroko mengambil kembali formulir milik Kagami Taiga dari tangan Riko, dan menunjuk salah satu bagian disana.

"Kau mau menunjukkan kalau tulisan dia jelek?" ucap Riko, masih dengan nada bercanda, ya… benar sih tulisannya memang 'agak'— sebenarnya―susah dibaca. Tapi, bukan itu yang dimaksudkan Kuroko, tidak mungkin dia menunjukkan formulir seseorang hanya untuk memperlihatkan tulisannya yang jelek bukan?

"Tidak— tentu saja bukan, baca baik-baik yang ini," Kuroko menunjukkan deretan huruf di salah satu kolom pada formulir tersebut, "Dia pernah sekolah di Amerika."

"U-uwah… hebat sekali kau bisa membacanya Kuroko…" Riko bertepuk tangan kecil, entah apa maksudnya.

"Hah… kau ini. Kalau dia benar-benar bermain basket di Amerika, kurasa dia akan menjadi pemain yang hebat untuk tim basket kita." Kuroko menegadahkan kepalanya keatas, melihat langit-langit ruangan ini. Tapi sebenarnya ada hal lain yang mengusik di pikirannya saat ini. Ia seperti mempunyai firasat pada anak itu.

"Ya… kupikir juga begitu. Dari beberapa formulir yang kulihat, anak-anak kelas satu lainnya juga sudah pernah punya pengalaman sejak SMP," Riko menambahkan. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang basket… apa benar kau sudah berhenti bermain basket, Kuroko?" Riko menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, matanya menangkap _side profile _wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak.

"Soal itu―"

.

* * *

**~Tsuzuku~**

a/n

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga~ belum apa-apa sih xP

gomen kalo kurang memuaskan, author hanyalah newbie di dunia perfanfiksian =w=

Sop iler for the next chapterヽ(*–ω –) :ﾉ

-Siscon onii-chan

-Seirin vs Kaijou

-Kisu

Next chap bakal di-update sekitar 2 minggu lagi, tergantung kesibukan author…

Ja, mata ne ^ω^

_Barangkali ada yang mau memberikan beberapa saran, silahkan keluarkan isi pikiran anda di review 'ω'_

**_Review please~_**


	2. Baka!

"Ya… kupikir juga begitu. Dari beberapa formulir yang kulihat, anak-anak kelas satu lainnya juga sudah pernah punya pengalaman sejak SMP," Riko menambahkan. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang basket… apa benar kau sudah berhenti main basket, Kuroko?" Riko menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, matanya menangkap _side profile _wajah Kuroko.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak.

"Soal itu―"

Kriiiing…. Kriiinnggg….

Tiba-tiba sebuah nada dering memotong perkataan Kuroko. Entah Riko maupun Kuroko segera mengecek ponsel mereka masing-masing. Riko membuka sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab yang semuanya berasal dari ayahnya, tapi panggilan terakhir pun sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu. Jadi, itu pasti berasal dari ponsel Kuroko. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik ke pojok ruangan―tempat dimana Kuroko sedang mengecek ponselnya. "Ahaha… mempunyai nada dering ponsel yang sama itu agak merepotkan ya?" gurau gadis bersurai coklat itu.

Yang dipanggil malah tak merespon. Dari matanya, Riko melihat Kuroko menatap layar ponselnya dengan ekspresi malas. Ia yakin panggilan itu pasti berasal dari ponsel Kuroko. Tapi baru kali ini ia lihat gadis itu tak memasang wajah serius saat menerima telepon. 'Kenapa dia?' pikir Riko.

"Oh iya, sampai dimana tadi?" ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba, yang sukses membuat Riko terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, hm… tentang Kagami Taiga. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa itu?"

Kuroko semakin memasang tampang tak enak. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

* * *

_**~He Was a Girl~**_

_Kuroko no Basket fanfiction by:_

_**Bakpaolumut**_

_**Chapter 2:**__ Baka!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

_**Genre:**__ Romance, Drama, Comedy, Slice of life, Sport(?)_

_**Pair:**__ Kagami x femKuroko_

_**Warning:**__ OOC, Typo's_

_**ENJOY…!**_

* * *

"Bagus Kagami!"

Sorak anak kelas 1 memenuhi gym SMA Seirin sore itu. Mereka senang, karena ini sudah ketiga kalinya dalam minggu pertama mereka bergabung, mereka bisa mengalahkan senpai mereka dalam latihan basket. Tentu sudah jelas siapa orang yang dipastikan menjadi bintang di lapangan saat itu. Ya, anak kelas 1 berbadan besar bernama Kagami.

Sudah seminggu sejak tim basket SMA Seirin mendapat anggota baru. Dan Kuroko sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama seminggu juga untuk memerhatikan seperti apa kualitas anak kelas 1, dan dengan rajin mencatat perkembangan mereka. Sebagai seorang manajer, penting baginya untuk memiliki data pemain sebanyak-banyaknya. Terlebih, pemain dari timmu sendiri.

Dengan bermandikan cahaya matahari senja yang menerobos kaca jendela, Kagami mencetak angka layaknya cahaya yang bersinar terang. Apa yang disebut dengan 'Zone' membuat dunk-nya bagai meteor yang menghantam lapangan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kuroko tertegun. Pandangannya seakan terpaku pada satu hal itu saja. Ada sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya penasaran dari Kagami sejak pertama mereka bertemu, yaitu bagaimana ia bermain? Melihat beberapa pertandingan ini tentu seharusnya ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan―kalau Kagami bermain bagus. Tapi Kuroko tetap merasa ada yang salah. Mungkin pulang latihan nanti ia harus bicara langsung dengannya.

"Kerja bagus, semuanya! Tolong berkumpul sebentar! Manager kita punya pengumuman," ujar Riko tiba-tiba dari sudut lapangan.

Anak kelas 1 dan 2 yang masih sibuk mengelap keringat dan istirahat pun dengan sigap segera menghampiri sang pelatih.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Riko berdehem dan menoleh ke belakang. "Silahkan bicara, Kuroko," ucapnya.

Hening sesaat…

"HUAAH!?" Tentu saja semua anak kelas 1 kaget setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Saat sudah serius memasang telinga dan menyiapkan mata untuk memperhatikan, mereka justru tak menyadari ada seseorang lagi di belakang Riko. Tepat di belakang Riko. Seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil dengan surai biru muncul.

"_Astaga, kenapa aku tak menyadarainya? A-ah, tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin aku tidak melihatnya kan?"_ batin mereka.

"A-Ano… kau siapa?" anak kelas 1 dengan rambut cepak angkat bicara.

"Dan— bagaimana bisa kau muncul tiba-tiba begitu saja?" sahut yang lainnya.

"Ka-Kalau tidak salah, tim kita memang punya manajer kan? Kalau tidak salah namanya…"

"Kuroko Tetsu―,"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Potong Kuroko.

"Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Bagaimana bisa kalian lupa, hah!?" sambung Riko.

Semua anak kelas 1 mematung sambil menatap Kuroko dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki,_ "Tadinya kukira dia perempuan, ternyata dia laki-laki. Lagipula, rambutnya pendek ya…" _mereka membatin.

Kuroko berdehem, meminta Riko tenang. Lalu, melanjutkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. " Aku punya pengumuman."

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada manajer ini.

"Aku sudah bernegosiasi dengan pelatih dan kepala sekolah. Jadi, lusa besok tim kita akan langsung mengadakan latih tanding dengan…" Kuroko melihat sejenak catatan yang dia bawa, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya "Kaijō."

Perkataannya sukses membuat semua orang―minus Kagami―memasang tampang tak percaya.

"Kuroko, kau sudah yakin pelatih Kaijō sudah memberi izin untuk kita melawan _The Elite Blue_ itu?" ujar Hyuuga.

"Tentu," jawab Kuroko yakin.

Dan di tengah kebisingan ruangan gym tentang berita besar itu. Kagami berkata, "Apa itu Kaijō?" yang dihadiahi death glare oleh semua orang disana.

* * *

Kriiing…. Kring...

Kuroko menatap layar ponselnya kesal. Ini sudah kesepuluh kalinya dia mendengar nada dering yang sama. Ia merasa risih dengan suara berisik yang berarti ada seseorang yang meneleponnya. Apalagi dia sedang berada di dalam bus.

"_Orang itu! Apa dia tidak bisa tidak menelponku selama satu jam saja!?"_ batinnya frustasi. Dan tak lama kemudian, ponselnya kembali berdering. Diapun memutuskan mengabaikan panggilan masuk dan menenangkan dirinya.

* * *

Hari semakin larut, dan udara mulai terasa dingin. Kuroko kembali menutup surai birunya dengan tudung kepala jaket yang sering ia gunakan. Dia merogoh sakunya, sedikit merasa bersalah karena sejak turun dari bus tadi nada dering ponselnya tidak lagi terdengar. Apa _orang itu_ sudah menyerah untuk menghubunginya? Terdengar agak tidak mungkin. Tapi mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa _orang itu_ berhenti menelpon.

Kuroko Tetsuna sampai di rumahnya tepat pada pukul 9 malam. Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut saat mendapati lampu depan rumahnya sudah menyala―padahal dia tinggal sendiri sejak orang tuanya meninggal. "_Pasti orang itu sudah datang sejak siang dan memporak porandakan kamarku lagi,"_ batinnya kesal _"… aku tak akan memaafkannya kalau itu benar-benar terjadi!"_ dan ia memutar kenop pintu.

"Kemana saja kau, Tetsuna?" suara seseorang menyambutnya tepat di depan pintu geser di dalam. Lampu teras mungil tempat rak sepatu itu tak menyala, membuat wajah orang itu tertutupi siluet hitam.

Kuroko melepas tudung jaketnya, dan membiarkan rambut sebahu-nya terurai. Ia menatap sinis. "Tentu saja pergi ke sekolah. Inikan bukan hari libur," jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk, melewati orang tadi begitu saja, dan membuka pintu geser, lalu menuju ruang tamu yang lebih terang.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Tetsuna," ujar orang itu sekali lagi.

"Bukan urusanku," jawab Kuroko ketus.

Sosok di kegelapan itu menghela napas dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu juga. Akhirnya, cahaya mengungkapkan siapa dia sebenarnya: seorang laki-laki dengan rambut yang sewarna darah dengan iris mata heterochrome. Akashi Seijurou.

Kuroko menghela napas lega―sebenarnya tadi ia sempat khawatir kalau orang di kegelapan itu ternyata adalah penjahat. Tapi mana ada penjahat yang sangat baik hati sampai mau menyalakan lampu-lampu rumah.

"Ya sudah, aku mau ke kamarku dan ganti baju dulu," ujar gadis bersurai biru itu. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya pada anak-anak tangga berwarna kuning yang akan membawanya ke kamarnya. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Langkahnya berhenti dan segera menoleh kearah orang bersurai merah dibawah, "Dan kau, jangan coba mengintip!" ancamnya dengan nada ketus.

"Yah… tidak akan kok. Oh iya, aku membelikanmu _vanilla shake_, segeralah turun untuk makan malam."

"Baik."

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya sudah berada di meja makan. Rupanya Akashi sudah memasak banyak makan malam untuk mereka berdua, minus vanilla shake Kuroko tentunya. Tak ada yang tau sebabnya, mengapa Akashi tak pernah bisa membuat vanilla shake sendiri meskipun dengan buku resep mahal.

"Ini vanilla shake dari Maji Burger? Sampai saat ini kau masih tak bisa membuatnya?" ledek Kuroko sambil membuka pembungkus minuman itu.

"Setidaknya aku bisa memasak beberapa jenis makanan. Kau sendiri, membuat telur rebus pun tidak bisa," jawab Akashi.

"Biar saja, yang lebih tua itukan kau, jadi kau yang harus mengurus adikmu," ujar Kuroko.

Dan Akashi hanya bisa mengalah. "Ya, apapun untuk adikku tercinta."

"Tutup mulutmu, baka-aniki!"

Oh ya, Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuna adalah sepasang kakak-beradik, walau dari ayah yang berbeda. Setelah perceraian orang tuanya, hak asuh Akashi jatuh pada ayahnya yang perfeksionis. Walau begitu, ia tetap rajin mengunjungi ibunya dan keluarga barunya. Tapi beberapa bulan lalu, ia mendapat kabar kalau orang tua Kuroko yang berarti ibunya meninggal, akibat kecelakaan pesawat terbang yang mereka tumpangi. Alhasil, sekarang Kuroko harus hidup sendirian.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tinggal sendiri itu? Apa kau kesepian?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba, bermaksud untuk mengusir keheningan diantara mereka.

"Tidak. Lagi pula, aku sendiri memang sudah jarang ada di rumah," ujar Kuroko, lalu menyuap sepotong tempura ke mulutnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu? Apa di kelas 2 ini tim basketmu ada kemajuan?" Akashi bertanya layaknya seorang ayah yang sedang menginterogasi putrinya. Kebiasaan kolot Akashi yang paling menyebalkan bagi adiknya.

"Yah… sebenarnya aku sedang tertarik dengan seseorang di tim," jawab Kuroko ambigu.

"Aah?" laki-laki bersurai merah di hadapannya segera memasang wajah serius sambil merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. "Beri tau aku siapa lagi yang membuatmu jatuh cinta! Biar aku bunuh dia!" ternyata yang ia keluarkan adalah sebuah gunting. Dan dengan gaya patriotisnya mengacungkan gunting itu ke udara dan memainkan guntingnya seperti memotong sesuatu.

Staph staph..

"_Hah… Baka-aniki mulai lagi, lagi pula, kenapa sih semua orang selalu mengira kalau 'dia' itu spesial untukku setiap kali aku mau membahasnya!?"_ Kuroko membatin. "Bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja, ada seorang murid kelas 1 yang kemampuannya kulirik."

Akashi menurunkan guntingnya dan memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku. "Oh ya? Siapa namanya? Apa kemampuannya?" tanya Akashi to-the-point. Dan kembali duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Dia pernah tinggal di Amerika, namanya Kagami Taiga. Walau masih kelas 1 SMA, tapi tubuhnya besar dan tinggi―"

"Yang kutanya permainan basketnya," ujar Akashi―mulai cemburu sepertinya.

Kuroko menghela napas. "Dia tipe pemain keras yang selalu bermain individual… itulah hal yang tak kusukai dari permainannya. Walau begitu, skill-nya juga tak bisa diragukan," Kuroko menenggak _vanilla shake_-nya "Sayang sekali kalau nantinya ia mejadi hebat dan… melupakan teman-teman setimnya, seperti…" gadis itu tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dan begitu sadar, tangan kakaknya sudah ada di atas kepalanya.

"Yah… jangan terlalu khawatir. Kau pernah bilang, 'kau hanya harus percaya pada teman setimmu' kan? Kurasa kau harus mulai mengajarinya banyak hal," ucap Akashi lembut.

Kuroko tersenyum simpul. "Ya, kurasa kali kau benar, Baka-aniki."

* * *

Besoknya adalah latih tanding antara SMA Seirin dan SMA Kaijō, seperti yang sudah diagendakan. Langit cerah dengan sedikit awan menyambut kedatangan tim basket Seirin di gerbang sekolah yang super luas itu.

Hari ini, Kuroko tetap dengan penampilannya biasanya―menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Sebuah tas besar berisi keperluan pemain harus dibawanya sendirian. Memang berat, kalau boleh jujur. Tapi disini ia adalah laki-laki, jadi memang sudah seharusnya begitu.

Kagami yang melihat manajernya begitu kesulitan, langsung menawarkan bantuan. Tapi dengan bodohnya Kuroko malah menolak. Padahal sebenarnya ia sangat membutuhkannya. Yah.. bagaimana lagi? Itulah sifatnya.

"A-Apa kau yakin, Kuroko-senpai?" tanya Kagami, khawatir.

Gadis *coret* pemuda bersurai biru itu segera mengambil kembali tas besar yang sempat ia jatuhkan tadi. "Aku tak apa-apa," jawabnya cuek dan segera menjauh dari Kagami.

"_Apa-apaan sikap itu?! Bukankah dia tidak sopan? Dia bahkan tak ma__u memberikan tempat duduknya pada seorang ibu hamil! Tapi, kenapa setelah bergabung di tim ini rasanya… ia berbeda dari saat pertama kali kulihat… AH! SUDAHLAH! Tak penting memikirkan preman sepertinya!"_ omel Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Oke, sepertinya kini ia mulai bimbang menilai Kagami Taiga. Bagaimana kalau dia hanya pura-pura sopan karna dia anak baru? Bagaimana kalau sebenarnya dia punya rencana lain? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya mau mengolok-olokku? Siapa dia sebenarnya?

Ribuan pertanyaan bermunculan di kepala Kuroko. Ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan memikirkan orang itu sebanyak ini. Dia sangat tak suka orang yang semena-mena sepertinya masuk ke tim basket kesayangannya . Karena itulah, waktu itu dia sengaja menyembunyikan formulir Kagami. Ada hal yang ia suka dari anak kelas 1 itu, tapi hal yang ia benci ada 2 kali lipatnya. Bagai apel hijau. Ini seperti kesalah pahaman. Entahlah.

"Tu-Tunggu, Kuroko-senpai!" panggil Kagami sekali lagi.

Tanpa menoleh, yang dipanggil malah menggeleng keras, berusaha menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya. Setelah itu, ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Yah… ternyata Kuroko-senpai orang yang seperti itu ya… mau bagaimana lagi?" gumam Kagami sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya, lalu segera menyusul yang lain mencari gymnasium SMA ini.

"Hey, Kurokocchi! Hey, semuanya!" panggil seseorang dari depan gym. Dan orang berambut pirang itu segera menghampiri rombongan Seirin.

"Selamat siang," ujar Riko.

"Kalian dari SMA Seirin bukan? Kalian sudah ditunggu oleh pelatih di dalam," ucapnya ramah. "Ah Kurokocchi, lama tidak bertemu!"

"Halo," balas Kuroko.

"Kuroko, kau kenal dia?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Huuaa! Kurokocchi kau jahat sekali-ssu! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa dengan pacarmu, padahal baru LDR beberapa bulan-ssu!"

"HAH?!" anak kelas 1 kaget bukan kepalang, mendapati homo yang berterus terang seperti Kise.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi si surai biru. "Oh… iya… kita ini pacaran kan?―"

"Benar sekali-ssu! Akhirnya kau mau mengakuiku-ssu!"

"… tapi… di mimpimu saja ya, Kise-kun," lanjut Kuroko―masih dengan tampang _flat_nya.

"Semuanya, sepertinya gym yang kita cari ada disana. Ayo segera kesana," Riko mulai mengambil komando.

"Yosh!" ujar semuanya serentak, lalu segera melangkah ke gym tempat Kise muncul tadi. Meninggalkan Kise yang masih membeku seorang diri. Kasihan Kise, benar-benar tak ada yang peduli dengannya.

"_Jahat-ssu!"_ batinnya merintih.

Dan saat Kagami melewatinya, pemuda bersurai merah itu berfikir, "Apa orang ini normal? Dia tidak ragu mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar Kuroko-senpai, padahal Kuroko-senpai laki-laki." Oke, sepertinya Kagami mulai berfikir kalau Kise adalah homo―hal sama yg juga dipikirkan anak kelas 1 lainnya.

* * *

Waktu terus berputar. Menit demi menit dilewati. Permainan Kaijō memang pantas menyandang gelar _"The Blue Elite"._ Tapi Seirin tak tinggal diam. Dengan three point Hyuuga, akhirnya Seirin bisa mencetak angka pertama mereka di menit ketiga. Lalu, pertandingan semakin sengit.

Karena pertandingan ini berlangsung saat jam bebas, banyak siswi yang menonton dan menyemangati Kise- wajar, karena Kise juga seorang model. Beberapa pemain dari grup 1 klub basket Kaijō lainnya juga menjadi supporter timnya.

Seirin tak menyerah. Ini sudah kuarter ketiga dan Kaijō masih mendominasi dengan point 90-95, selisih 5 angka. Izuki mengontrol aliran bola, mengoper pada pemain yang bebas. Disana, Mitobe. Anak kelas 2 yang tidak pernah bicara itu mulai mendribble bola ke daerah dalam lawan. Tapi tiba-tiba Kasamatsu me-marknya, jadi ia harus mengoper. Ke siapa? Ah, Kagami tanpa penjagaan, sekitar 1,5 meter arah barat.

'Hup!'

Kagami berhasil menangkap bola yang dilemparkan Mitobe, lalu ia langsung menembus pertahanan Kaijō sampai tiba di depan ring. Ia melompat, berusaha membuat dunk. Tapi tiba-tiba Kise berhasil menangkis bolanya, dan dengan sigap, Kasamatsu menangkapnya. Kaijō mendapatkan bola lagi.

"Kuakui kau memang memiliki bakat, Kagami. Tapi kemampuanmu masih jauh dibawahku. Yang bisa melompat untuk menangkis bola bukan cuma kau saja. Sebaik apapun kau bermain, dengan sekali lihat, aku akan membalasanya dua kali lipat lebih baik. Lagi pula, ada yang salah darimu. Hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan. Tapi dengan mudah bisa kulakukan. Kau takkan pernah bisa menang jika tidak segera merubahnya," ujar Kise dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kemudian, ia kembali berlari, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih membatu.

"_Hal yang salah? Apa… yang salah?"_ batin Kagami bingung.

Sementara, di pinggir lapangan, Kuroko berhenti mencatat sejenak. Menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan pensilnya, dan memasang wajah serius. _"Cepatlah sadari apa yang kukatan kemarin," _ucapnya dalam hati, entah pada siapa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, tanpa Kagami saksikan. Ia mendengar suara bola yang masuk ke ring diiringi sorak sorai penonton. Lalu, di detik berikutnya, peluit panjang tanda berakhirnya kuarter ketigapun dibunyikan. Skor sementara, Seirin 90-97 Kaijō.

* * *

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membuat mereka mengejar!" Pelatih Kaijō –Takeuchi Genta berteriak pada tim asuhannya. Sementara pemain-pemain asuhannya hanya mengabaikan perkataan pelatihnya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan meremehkan lawan kalian," Kasamatsu angkat bicara. "Dan, pelatih. Perkataan seperti itu takkan membuat kita menang," lanjutnya.

"Cih, takkan kubiarkan mereka menang. Kita tidak akan kalah." Kise mengeretakkan giginya, dia benar-benar sangat kesal sekarang.

Sementara itu di bench Seirin.

"Furihata-kun, tolong ambilkan minuman untuk Izuki-kun," ucap Riko.

"Baik."

"Huuft… mereka tangguh," komentar Hyuuga.

"Ya, pertahanan mereka juga sangat kuat," lanjut Izuki.

"Tapi… ada yang membuatku heran," ujar Koganei.

"Apa itu?"

"Kalau kuperhatikan, beberapa gerakan Kise yang selalu menghentikan kita, atau dunk-nya yang super keras itu mirip dengan milik Kagami…"

Semua orang langsung menoleh ke si surai merah yang sedang duduk sambil mengelap keringatnya. "Apa? Aku juga tidak tau kenapa dia bisa meniruku!" ujar Kagami.

"Yah… sebenarnya itu adalah kemampuan special Kise-kun," entah dari mana asalnya Kuroko muncul. Tapi kini ia sudah ada di tengah-tengah pemain Seirin. Dan sekali lagi, jantung anak kelas 1 hampir copot dibuatnya.

"Hah?! Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal penting seperti itu secepatnya pada kami, manajer?" tanya Fukuda.

"Karna tak ada yang tanya," jawab Kuroko datar. "Tapi aku punya―"

Kagami yang emosinya mulai tersulut karena Kise, segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membuat kehebohan di bench Seirin. "AARGGH! Terserah dia mau pakai cara apapun! Mau meniruku juga boleh! Yang penting aku akan mengalahkannya sekarang jug―Aw!" tapi kalimatnya terpotong saat Kuroko melempar pensil tepat ke pipinya.

"Dengarkanlah saat senpaimu sedang bicara," ujar Kuroko masih dengan nada datar. Ia menatap Kagami tajam. _"Ternyata sifatnya memang seperti dugaanku kan?"_ batinnya. "Lagipula, Kagami-kun, tolong ingat apa yang kukatakan kemarin malam saat pertandingan nanti," ucap Kuroko lagi.

Kagami memasang wajah yang lebih serius. Kini, ia mulai fokus. Itu benar, kemarin malam senpainya yang bertubuh kecil itu pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padanya, tapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas karena waktu itu begitu berisik.

"Jadi Kuroko, tolong lanjutkan apa yang mau kau katakan tadi," pinta Riko.

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, si surai biru ini mengehela nafas pelan. "Aku punya rencana agar Kise tidak bisa meniru Kagami-kun lagi."

* * *

Sedikit demi sedikit, Seirin mulai mengejar. Kise sendiri heran kenapa semakin lama ia semakin sulit mengimbangi permainan Kagami dan Seirin. Ia tak bisa lagi membaca gerakan Kagami, apalagi menirunya. Bukannya dengan waktu 2 menit tadi tiba-tiba Kagami mendapat teknik-teknik baru yang sulit dibaca, tentu bukan. Hanya saja, kali ini ia 'berbeda' dari sebelumnya.

"_Jangan bilang kalau…"_

Sementara Kise sibuk dengan pikirannya, Seirin semakin membaik. Skor sementara di 5 menit terakhir ini adalah 100-102 untuk Kaijō. Hanya tertinggal 2 angka lagi.

"Berjuanglah Seirin!" pemain di bench menyemangati.

"Hyuuga!" Izuki memeri bola pada Hyuuga. Sangat tepat karena Hyuuga berada di luar garis three point.

'Shoot!'

"Yeeaahh!" dan three point untuk Seirin. Skor 103-102.

"Jangan menyerah semuanya! Kita masih punya 3 menit!" Kasamatsu, sebagai kapten Kaijō berusaha membakar semangat timnya kembali. Segera setelah mendapatkan bola, ia mengoper pada Moriyama. Dan dengan cepat, Kaijō bisa mengejar ketinggalannya setelah Moriyama mengoper lagi pada Kise. Walau postur laki-laki pirang itu saat melakukan Lane-up salah, tapi ia beruntung karna tembakannya tetap masuk. Skor 103-104.

Kini giliran Seirin. Dan Kagami sudah berhasil memegang bola.

―**Flashback**

"Jadi Kuroko, tolong lanjutkan apa yang mau kau katakan tadi," pinta Riko.

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, si surai biru ini mengehela nafas pelan. "Aku punya rencana agar Kise tidak bisa meniru Kagami-kun. Tapi ini semua bergantung pada Kagami-kun sendiri."

"Coba jelaskan seperti apa rencanamu?" ucap Riko.

"Begini, yang kutahu Kise-kun biasanya hanya bisa meniru salah satu orang dalam sebuah tim. Bagaimana satu orang yang terpilih itu bermain, maka Kise-kun akan benar-benar menirunya. Dan kasusnya kali ini, ia meniru Kagami-kun."

Semua memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Menurut pengamatanku, sebenarnya Kise-kun sudah salah karena memilih Kagami-kun." Lanjut Kuroko.

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Fukuda.

"Karna gaya bermain Kagami-kun yang individual, maka Kise-kun pun akan begitu. Jadi, selama dia masih berusaha meniru Kagami-kun, ia takkan pernah mengoper."

Penjelasan yang cukup mencengangkan bagi semua orang disana. Terutama, untuk Kagami. Sekarang ia ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Kuroko padanya. Dan ia akan mulai melakukannya.

"Jadi, untuk mengalahkannya, kita hanya perlu mengubah gaya bermain Kagami agar dia saling mengoper?" ucap Riko.

"Tepat. Dan Kagami-kun, aku berharap padamu. Mulailah mengoper pada rekan setimmu setelah ini. Buat kejutan untuk mereka. Jangan biarkan mereka memprediksi siapa yang akan menembak atau itu termasuk _pass_ atau _shot_. Bermainlah dengan insting kalian sebagai 'Tim' mulai sekarang," Kuroko menjelaskan dengan serius.

"_Kalau untuk timnya, dia baru bisa bicara banyak seperti itu, dasar Kuroko…"_ gurau Riko dalam hati.

―**Flashback end**

"Koganei-senpai!" Akhirnya, Kagami mengoper. Memang, sekarang dia ingat apa yang pernah Kuroko bilang malam itu. Tapi saat ini, dia tak punya waktu untuk mencernanya. Waktu pertandingan tinggal 30 detik.

Koganei maju, satu langkah, dua langkah. Moriyama langsung me-marknya. Ia melihat Mitobe bebas dan langsung mengoper ke Mitobe. "Cih!" gumam Moriyama. Setelah mendapatkan bola, Mitobe langsung melempar bola ke… ke arah ring. Waktu tinggal 5 detik lagi.

"Sial, arahnya miring!" decak Riko dalam hati. "Tunggu, ini…"

'Dunk!'

"… bukan shot, tapi pass!" gadis bersurai coklat itu langsung tersenyum lega.

Mitoba tak berniat untuk menembak, ia hanya melempar bola lurus ke arah lintasan Kagami yang sedang berlari. Ia pecaya pasti kohai-nya itu akan mendapatkan bolanya dan membuat dunk hebat. Dan ternyata ia benar. Mitobe tersenyum, lalu peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan berbunyi.

Skor akhir Seirin 105-104 Kaijō.

"YOOSSHHAAA!"

Tim Seirin bersorak senang, percaya tidak percaya mereka berhasil mengalahkan _The Elite Blue_. Kuroko dan Riko pun ikut bersorak senang, ya walau Kuroko tidak berteriak.

"Eh, kalah?" Kise hanya mematung ditempatnya berdiri saat ini, dia kebingungan. Dan tak terasa air matanya menetes, diapun segera menyekanya.

"Kise menangis?" bisik salah satu murid yang menonton kepada teman disebelahnya.

"Baka!" sebuah tendangan di punggung Kise membuatnya berbalik. Didapatinya Kasamatsu melotot kearahnya. "Jangan menangis seperti itu, membuatku kesal saja. Ini hanya latih tanding." Lanjutnya.

"Kasamatsu.. senpai.."

Priiiiiiiiiit

"Berbaris,"

"Dengan 105 lawan 104, SMA Seirin menang."

"TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!" Kedua tim saling membungkuk memberi hormat satu sama lain.

* * *

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di Interhigh, Seirin. Pastikan kalian lolos Interhigh." Kedua kapten saling berjabat tangan.

"Kami pasti akan lolos Interhigh." Jawab Hyuuga dengan penuh percaya diri. Sementara di balik punggungnya ada Riko yang sedang berbunga-bunga dengan wajah sumringah. Bertolak belakang dengan pelatih Kaijō yang sangat kesal dengan wajah merengut kesal dengan tangan terkepal. "Yosh! Mari pergi!" komando Hyuuga dengan penuh semangat.

* * *

Matahari senja mulai datang, langit pun menguning dan terlihat kawanan burung yang terbang di langit. Segerombolan anak SMA berseragam SMA Seirin sedang berjalan sambil bercengkrama. Kuroko yang agak kesulitan membawa tasnya membuatnya jadi berjalan di barisan paling belakang. Tapi tiba-tiba Kagami memperlambat langkahnya, dan sedikit demi sedikit menyamakan langkahnya dengan Kuroko. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan di barisan belakang.

"Etto… soal hal yang senpai katakan waktu itu…" Kagami mencoba membuka pembicaraan dengan orang di samping kanannya— Kuroko. "Adalah untuk mempercayai teman setim bukan?" lanjutnya, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa sedikit canggung.

"Iya," jawab Kuroko. Sambil memakai penutup kepala jaketnya, ia menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Begitu samar, sampai hampir tak terlihat.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menuruti perkataanmu itu," balas Kagami sambil terus berjalan. "Ah, tali sepatumu," Kagami menunjuk dari belakang tali sepatu Kuroko yang terlepas. Yang diperingati pun segera menunduk dan melihat sepatunya, ternyata benar ikatan tali sepatunya terlepas. Ia segera berjongkok dan membenarkan tali sepatunya.

"Kau duluan saja," ujar Kuroko sambil mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Ah, baiklah." Kagami sekali lagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia segera menyusul teman-temannya yang jauh didepan sambil berlari kecil.

Kuroko selesai mengikat tali sepatunya, dan sepertinya teman-temannya sudah berjalan cukup jauh didepannya.

'Puk'

Merasa bahunya ditepuk, ia membalikkan badannya.

"Yo, Tetsu."

"Aomi— hmph!"

* * *

"Oi Kagami, dimana Kuroko?" Tanya Hyuuga, dia berjalan kearah Kagami dan merangkul pundaknya. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi itu kerja bagus!" lanjutnya.

"Ah, Terimakasih. Tadi Kuroko-senpai sedang membenarkan tali sepatunya dibelakang." Kagami berbalik dan menunjuk ke tempat tadi Kuroko membenarkan tali sepatunya.

"Dimana?"

"Eh, tadi dia disitu." Kagami kebingungan sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Ya, mungkin dia ada dibelakang seperti biasanya," ujar Izuki. Semuanya pun menoleh ke kanan, kiri, depan, belakang. Tapi mereka tak mendapati Kuroko disekitar mereka.

"Baka! bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya dibelakang. Cari dia!" bentak Riko sambil memukul bahu Kagami dengan kipas kertas.

* * *

Sementara itu, di tempat lain. Di samping deretan pertokoan tua dan pohon-pohon besar yang tak terurus lagi, terlihat dua orang remaja. Cahaya matahari keemasan belum sepenuhnya menjadi merah, sebuah cermin di depan barbershop tak terurus memantulkan cahaya keemasan. Dan terlihatlah wajah dua orang yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon itu.

"Hmph— puah! Apa maksudmu melakukan hal ini!" Kuroko berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman pemuda dihadapannya. "Aomine-kun, apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Yo, Tetsu. Lama tak bertemu." Aomine, pemuda tinggi dan besar dengan surai indigo dan kulit coklat kini sedang memojokkan Kuroko di pohon oak. Dia menyeret Kuroko ke tempat sepi seperti ini, entah apa maksudnya.

"Cih, lepaskan aku atau aku akan teriak!" pekik Kuroko.

"Jangan coba berteriak, atau aku akan melakukan hal buruk padamu," ancam Aomine dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Ia menarik kebelakang penutup kepala Kuroko hingga terlepas. "Haha, kau masih mengenakan wig?" ia melepas wig rambut pendek yang Kuroko kenakan dan melemparnya ketanah.

Aomine melepaskan cengkraman eratnya pada Kuroko dan itu membuat Kuroko jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon. Dengan cepat Kuroko mengambil wig yang tergeletak ditanah dan mengenggamnya erat sambil terus menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku lebih suka kau seperti ini," Aomine berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Kuroko yang sedang terduduk. "Sebaiknya kau berhenti memakai wig jelek itu." Aomine mengelus pipi Kuroko lalu memegang dagu Kuroko sehingga gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya.

"Jangan menyentuhku!" Kuroko menepis tangan Aomine dengan tangannya, peluh tampak menetes dari keningnya. Kuroko terlihat sangat ketakutan saat ini, tangannya gemetar dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dengan gemetar dia memakai kembali wignya.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan domba kecil saat ia ditangkap serigala?" Aomine kembali memegang dagu Kuroko, yang membuat Kuroko mendongak sambil memejamkan mata ketakutan, ia mencengkram erat tangan Kuroko yang gemetar tanpa ampun hingga Kuroko sedikit meringis.

"Ja-jauhkan tanganmu dari—" berusaha melepaskan cengkraman erat ditangannya, namun sekarang ia dapati Aomine memaksa mencium bibirnya dengan paksa.

Mata gadis itu membulat tak percaya dan ia pun hampir menangis. Tapi pada dua detik berikutnya, air mata sudah membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Kuroko menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat, sementara lidah Aomine memaksa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ia berusaha mendorong pemuda dihadapannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi apa daya kini ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan, dia pun hanya terisak pasrah. Sementara Aomine dengan brutal menyerangnya, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam berusaha masuk kedalam jaket yang Kuroko kenakan.

'kresek'

"Kuroko… senpai?"

'_Suara itu, syukurlah seseorang datang kesini...'_ batin Kuroko.

Aomine menghentikan kegiatannya, ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang pemuda berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya sambil menatap tak percaya kepada mereka.

Mendapati ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, Kuroko segera mendorong Aomine dari hadapannya hingga Aomine terjungkal kebelakang. Dia pun berdiri dan berlari dari tempat itu, sambil terus terisak ia berlari hingga menabrak orang yang menyelamatkannya kali ini, dia adalah Kagami. Beruntung Kagami mencari hingga ke tempat sepi seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Kagami melangkah mendekati Aomine yang kini sudah berdiri sambil menunduk.

"Cih, siapa kau mengganggu saja." Aomine memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi kepada Kagami. Cahaya matahari kini sudah berwarna kemerahan dan tepat menerpa wajahnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang iblis, dengan efek dramatis seperti ini.

Sejenak, Kagami menatap tak percaya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat terlebih dahulu. Tunggu, ini aneh… kenapa hari ini ia banyak bertemu orang gila, sih?! Akhirnya Kagami menghela napas dan berseru. "Seharusnya kau sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan, dasar homo!" Kagami mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sangat erat.

"Ha? Apa yang kau bilang? Enyahlah dari sini kau!" Dengan tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun atas apa yang baru ia lakukan, Aomine berjalan melewati Kagami yang sedang menahan amarahnya.

'BUGH'

"Itu untuk homo brengsek sepertimu!" Tak tahan lagi, Kagami menonjok orang yang membuatnya sangat kesal saat ini. "Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi kepadanya!" ucapnya geram. Mengingat kejadian yang baru dilihatnya saja sudah membuatnya syok.

"Oya oya… Apakah Tetsu sudah mempunyai malaikat pelindung kali ini?" Aomine mundur satu langkah kebelakang, pukulan tadi terbilang cukup keras hingga ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Matanya memandang tajam kea rah Kagami.

"Cih, aku tidak punya waktu berbicara dengan orang brengsek sepertimu!" Kagami segera melangkah pergi dari tempat itu, meninggalkan Aomine yang tertunduk sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan…" bisiknya lirih.

* * *

"Ku-Kuroko-senpai!" panggil Kagami saat akhirnya bisa menemukan orang yang ia cari sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Kali ini, langit mulai berwarna keunguan, tinggal tunggu beberapa menit lagi sampai akhirnya menjadi gelap seutuhnya.

Kuroko segera menyeka sisa air mata di wajahnya, dan menoleh ke arah lain―berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri dari _kohai_-nya itu. Masih tak bergeming. Sebenarnya si surai biru ini bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan tentang dirinya. Apa alasan dia menyamar menjadi laki-laki. Dan siapa orang tadi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak siap jika ia menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh!" jerit Kuroko dalam hati.

"Hm… senpai…" ucap Kagami pelan, dia duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Y-Ya?" jawab Kuroko canggung.

Tiba-tiba Kagami menggenggam bahunya, sangat erat. Seperti seseorang yang sedang meluapkan kemarahan atau kekesalannya. "Senpai, kau jangan khawatir akan diserang lagi! Aku berjanji tak akan membiarkan manusia-manusia homo itu menyentuhmu lagi!" ucap Kagami lantang.

"Hah?"

Kuroko bingung.

Ia menoleh cepat ke wajah Kagami yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Side profile mereka bertemu. Kuroko yakin bahwa sejak awal Kagami serius, dan ia juga yakin bahwa kemarahan yang ia rasakan dari tangan Kagami juga sungguhan.

Masalahnya, kenapa dia marah?

"Lain kali, panggilah bantuanku jika kau dalam bahaya. Bukan apa-apa sih… tapi aku hanya ingin peduli dan menjaga orang-orang di sekitarku, itu saja." Kagami melepas tangannya dari bahu Kuroko.

"Gomenasai…" ucap si surai biru pelan.

Kagami memasang tampang seriusnya dan menatap tajam senpainya. "Aku takkan membiarkan homo sepertinya mendekati―"

"Tunggu, kau pikir dia homoseksual?" tanya Kuroko.

"Iya."

"_Pfft, apa-apaan orang ini? Ternyata kebodohannya menyerap sampai ketulang. Aku tak percaya ada orang sebodoh dia didunia ini."_ Kuroko berusaha menahan tawa, tapi di dalam hati ia tetap menjerit. "Hah, dasar Bakagami!" ucapnya sambil memukul kepala Kagami dari belakang.

"Hei, untuk apa pukulan tadi dan apa maksudmu memanggilku Bakagami!" Sewot Kagami sambil memegang belakang kepalanya. Ya.. pukulan tadi terbilang cukup keras.

"Itu untuk kebodohanmu." Kuroko beranjak dari duduknya, ia memakai penutup kepala dari daketnya lagi.

"Hah?"

Dan hari ini ditutup oleh kebodohan Kagami yang masih tak menyadari identitas asli Kuroko, walau sudah melihat hal-hal seperti itu―alih-alih dia justru malah mengecap Aomine dan Kise sebagai penyuka sesama jenis. Dasar, Bakagami!

* * *

**~Tsuzuku~**

* * *

Special thanks to **chokapucino, yuzuru, Kurocchi, itsuka, natsumi, Kyuuta Karen, Mizukaze Naru, Ayuni Yukinojo,** and guest untuk reviewsnya.

A/n by Bakpaolumut official :p

Bakpao: ogyaaa akhirnya chap 2 selesai juga :3 kemaren siapa yg nanyain Akashi? Akhirnya dia muncul kan disini? :3 btw, membuat sebuah cerita olahraga itu sesuatu yah :v

Lumut: Oya oya :v yang kutulis brutal bgt ya :v bwahahahahahahaha, tadinya mau nambahin si aomine di maki-maki sama momoi (kan biasanya dimana ada aomine disitu ada momoi :v ) tapi kasian ah x3

Bakpaolumut: *serempak* dan untuk sop iler chap depan adalaaaaah… First date :v

Akashi: ngomong-ngomong… kenapa peran saya disini jadi siscon sih? *nyiapin gunting*

*Le bakpaolumut kabur

Minasan, gimana chapter 2? Bagus, jelek, absurd, ancur, atau ancur banget? Agar author ada kemajuan, masukkan suara(?) kalian di kotak review yaa xD sangat menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun, but NO FLAME :3

Next chap update agak mundur, yaitu 3 minggu kedepan, karna hari senin nanti author ada pekan ujian :v dan author juga sudah mempersiapkan sebuah fic baru… shonen-ai TakaMido, buat yg penasaran ditunggu yaa… :3 #ngiklan

**Akhir kata, Review please!**

**Dewa mata!**


End file.
